1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of wireless communication of information and more particularly to wireless communication of uncompressed video data.
2. Description of the Background Art
US patent application 2009/0021646 discloses a system and a method of communicating uncompressed video information that facilitates the application of error concealment schemes particularly when a receiver has limited buffering memory. The method consists in partitioning neighboring (spatially correlated) pixels into a predetermined number of different partitions and placing pixels from the different partitions into different packets for transmission. Then, if pixel information in a received packet is corrupted (lost or damaged), one or more other packets which contain pixels that are spatially correlated to the corrupt pixel(s) can be used to recover the corrupt pixel information.
The disclosed system provides a best effort error concealment scheme that uses pixel information contained in error free received packets to recover missing information.
The present invention has been devised to improve the error concealment effect with no additional information overhead compared to known error concealment schemes, particularly as taught by the above cited prior art.